jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Defiled
The Defiled are the corrupted servants of the Lords of Nine, once human but tainted and transformed into monstrous creatures. They can be restored to humanity when their bond with their master is weakened; eg. with their master's death, by manner of Cleansing. Azjin'ar The twisted servants of Master Rendayn of Kyravil; the Azjin'ar were once human like the rest of the Defiled; but were tainted by Rendayn in the Age of Silence. They appear mostly human; unlike majority of the Defiled, and wear dark cloaks to conceal their blue-pallid faces and blazing eyes. The Azjin'ar are able to wield magic, and their intelligence has not been lessened by their transformation, instead heightened. Bhel'khor The Bhel'khor are the transformed minions of Umbaryn of Damador during the Age of Silence. Like all of the Defiled; the Bhel'khor were once the men and women of Damador before Umbaryn transformed them. It is unknown what the Bhel'khor truly look like; as they are fully concealed by protective metal armor equipped with powerful weapons imbued with the power of Umbaryn, but they are most likely malformed and twisted like other Defiled. Black Feledasians One of the few Defiled to retain some of their humanity, the Black Feledasians are corrupted men and women of Feledas twisted by King Zethren of Feledas during the Age of Silence. They appear mostly human; apart from pallid skin, predominately black hair and black eyes with yellow pupils. The Black Feledasians are probably the most human of the Defiled, along with the Azin'jar. Durghzek Possibly the most powerful and furthest from humanity, the Durghzek are the servants of Emperor Xyranthes of Jaresii, and formerly the men and women of Jaresii. They are believed to have been directly tainted via the Void itself, unlike the other Defiled. They have the ability to fly and extremely heightened strength, and appear like bat-like humanoids with dark red eyes and fangs. Ghadresh Corrupted servants of Queen Ilyrna of Leyridin, the Ghadresh were once the people of Leyridin before they were corrupted by their lady in the Age of Silence. The ghadresh differ slightly in appearance to Ostari's githdrek and appear for feminine; almost like harpies. Like the Durghzek some of the more experienced ghadresh have the ability to fly. Githdrek The servants of Lord Teyrahn of Ostari; the githdrek were once human but corrupted by Teyrahn's slaying of the Ostari guardian dragon Shadi'Aja in 750 AS. The githdrek are orc-like beings; with pale skin and heightened agility and speed. Kor'khel Once men and women of Gantharis; the Kor'khel were corrupted by Prince Javgen in the Age of Silence. The Kor'khel, along with the githdrek and ghadresh, are the most orc-like of the Defiled; but the kor'khel have almost an ethereal appearance. It is believed magic is required to destroy them. Wychel Women, and sometimes men, corrupted into the servitude of Princes Katerina of Veladyrn in the Age of Silence. Although majority of the wychel are female; some males exist, although their potency in magic is somewhat stunted compared to the women. The wychel appear as hag-like women; with white hair and long nails. Zygothi The Zygothi were once the people of Ungarwyl, but were corrupted by Master Iverdal in the Age of Silence. The Zygothi are human in appearance; with no eyes as such and leathery bark-like skin. Although they do not possess eyes; they are still able to see by means of "spirit-navigation". Category:Defiled Category:Enemies